


Leap of Faith

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action, Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Love Confessions, No use of y/n, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: “Shit,” Mando’s voice rang through your communicator over the commotion.You ran as fast as you could and avoided the blaster fire from behind you. It wasn’t the first time you and the Mandalorian were in a sticky situation, but this one was particularly bad. You and Mando were after a bounty, as usual, when they found a way to outsmart the two of you and they took the child as ransom. As angry as you both were, you had to act fast to get the baby back.That is when you and Mando ended up at a large towering building that the gang used as their base. To cover more space, you decided to split up, and you made you way towards the top of the tower while Mando covered the lower levels. You made it almost to the top when you were ambushed by two men. After you fought them off, you called for your partner on your comms, “I haven’t found the kid yet. I hope you’re having better luck on your end.”
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 83





	Leap of Faith

“Shit,” Mando’s voice rang through your communicator over the commotion.

You ran as fast as you could and avoided the blaster fire from behind you. It wasn’t the first time you and the Mandalorian were in a sticky situation, but this one was particularly bad. You and Mando were after a bounty, as usual, when they found a way to outsmart the two of you and they took the child as ransom. As angry as you both were, you had to act fast to get the baby back.

That is when you and Mando ended up at a large towering building that the gang used as their base. To cover more space, you decided to split up, and you made you way towards the top of the tower while Mando covered the lower levels. You made it almost to the top when you were ambushed by two men. After you fought them off, you called for your partner on your comms, “I haven’t found the kid yet. I hope you’re having better luck on your end.”

You could hear grunts from the end of a fight, and you figured that he got ambushed as well. Maybe splitting up wasn’t the best idea, but you were both desperate to get the child back.

“Not yet,” Mando finally answered before you both cursed at the same time.

With your blaster ready, you made your way around the surprisingly complicated corridors in search of the child. Your heart pounded in your chest with anxiety and you tried to keep yourself from imagining the worst. After you busted open several doors to empty rooms, you finally found what you were looking for.

“Found him,” you said into your comm before you entered the room with your blaster held up.

Unfortunately, the child was well guarded and you fought off more attackers before you could get to the child. The room had four guards, two of which you were able to kill swiftly. The other two, however, gave you more trouble. The child watched you with wide eyes as you switched from your blaster to your vibroblade for hand-to-hand combat with the last guard.

You held your own for some time before the last, and biggest, of the men pinned you against the wall. A large hand wrapped around your throat as the other held you down. Panic rose within you as you tried to call to the Mandalorian through your communicator.

“Mando,” you gasped.

He answered immediately, “Hold on! I’m coming!” If you weren’t in such a bad situation, you would have picked up on the urgency in his voice, but you were too focused on keeping yourself conscious.

Before he could get to you, though, your attacker suddenly released you and held his hands over his throat. You coughed as you were able to fill your lungs with air again before you looked up at see why he backed off. The child stood as tall as he could and held his hand up in the air. He squinted as he concentrated all of his energy into contracting the guard’s throat. You smirked before you drove your blade into the man’s gut.

As his body fell to the floor, you rushed over to the child, “I got you. You’re ok.” You picked him up and cradled him in your arms after you checked him for injuries, “Thanks, kid,” you said to him as you met his bright eyes. The child cooed and smiled up at you, and you were just as happy to see him.

“I got him, Mando,” you touched your ear to update your partner.

He breathed a sigh of relief, “Good,” he tried to keep his voice more level. It took him a long time to admit to himself how much he cared about you, and he wasn’t sure how to tell you. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to bring it up at all. But in the meantime, he would do whatever it took to protect you and the child. His family. “Meet me back at the front. There’s still more guys lurking, so be careful.”

“Got it. I think I hear some now,” you held the child tightly in your arms as you ran. You tried to backtrack your steps to reach the entrance, but you found yourself in another wing entirely. “Damn,” you cursed under your breath as you cradled the child. You could hear your attackers close in on you, and you were almost out of time. You tried to run in a different direction, but you could hear footsteps down that hall as well.

Your heart raced as you weighed your options. “Mando,” you hoped he could hear you on your comms, “I’m cornered.”

The sound of your name in his voice comforted you, “I’m still on the lower levels,” you could hear him fight off more men and you knew he would not reach you in time. The Mandalorian tried his best to work his way through the guards as fast as he could. Panic lined his movements as his mind wandered to dark places. What if something happened to you and the child? What if they killed you? Or captured you? No, he couldn’t let that happen.

A glance off the balcony gave you an idea, “How good have you gotten with that jetpack of yours?” you asked over your connection.

“Not as good as I’d like,” he replied before he paused. You could only imagine his body language as he asked, “Why?” He did not like where you were going with this.

“Cause we’re going to need a lift,” you were filled with adrenaline as you stared into the horizon.

“No, wait!” you could hear him shout in protest.

“No time!” you yelled back before you sprinted towards the balcony, “Hold on to me, little guy,” you tried to comfort the child as you ran.

“Shit,” you could hear him over the commotion as he moved as quickly as he could.

You held the child close to you and covered his head before you leapt off the edge of the balcony and started to freefall. The men who were chasing after you reached the ledge just a second too late, and they weren’t able to grab you before you jumped out of their reach. One obstacle avoided, you thought, one to go. You tried to hide your fear from the child as you squeezed your eyes shut and hoped the Mando would reach you in time.

Just as you were about to brace yourself to hit the ground, you felt strong arms catch you in mid-air. The impact took the breath out of you, and you opened your eyes once you steadied yourself. You were met with the familiar beskar helmet, and you let out a sigh of relief. “Nice catch!”

Mando couldn’t keep his gaze on you and the child, however, because you were still assaulted by blaster fire. He shifted you so that he only held you with one arm and pulled out his blaster to fire back. You were able to reach your blaster as well, and the two of you took out the last of the gang. Once they were all dead, the Mandalorian sheathed his blaster and wrapped his free arm around you so that he held you tightly with both arms. His grip was strong, and you felt safe in his arms. Once it was quiet, you found yourself lost in thought, and your thoughts landed on the bounty hunter. What you would give to fall asleep against him every night, or to even just tell him how you felt about him…

He was quiet as the three of you made your way back to the ship. When you stepped on board, Mando took the child from you and set him down to sleep. You watched him silently as you fidgeted with your hands. The baby cooed at him, and he caressed his face softly. Emotions overwhelmed you and you took in a deep breath to steady yourself.

Once he closed the door to separate the child from the two of you, his demeanor completely changed, “What were you thinking?” his voice was low but you could feel the anger there.

You flinched, “I was thinking I would do whatever it took to save the kid.”

“How could you be so reckless?” he pressed as he raised his voice. You almost missed the way his voice wavered. There was more there than anger, and he was grateful that you couldn’t see his face.

That irritated you, “It was either that or get shot, and I really didn’t want to get shot!”

“You know I don’t have this stable yet! What if I couldn’t get to you in time?” he shouted back.

“Well, you did,” you scoffed, “I don’t understand why you’re being such a hard-ass, Mando! We’re fine!”

“Because I can’t lose you!” He shouted before he realized what he said.

His angry, yet heart-filled confession took you off guard and you froze. “Mando,” you whispered as you sank down onto the bench against the wall. You were at a loss for words.

He sighed as he moved to sit next to you, “Listen,” he started in a softer voice, “I know you’d do anything for the kid. I would too,” he let out a dry chuckle, “But I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you too.”

You looked up at him slowly with wide eyes, “What?” You felt your face flush as your heart almost jumped out of your chest.

The bounty hunter held your hands, “You. The kid. I can’t lose either of you.”

Your breath caught in your throat.

“You’re so important to me,” he brought a hand up to caress your face and wipe away a tear that you didn’t realize had formed, “I love you.”

You leaned into his touch as the tension in the room faded away. “I love you too, Mando,” you spoke softly but sincerely as you nuzzled into his hand on your face and placed a kiss on his gloved palm. You could hear his breath hitch before he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in to his chest. Being held in his arms felt even better than you ever imagined, and the bounty hunter held onto you as if he was afraid you’d disappear if he let you go. Maybe that was his greatest fear. But you weren’t going anywhere. Not when you both found each other. Your love. Your family.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr last week and forgot to post it here!  
> You can follow my writing tumblr @FlightlessAngelWings


End file.
